


Nightmare

by OiBoiHumerus



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Gen, Nightmare, Post-Hoodlums Revenge, Post-Rayman 3, Rayman 3, Rayman: Hoodlums Revenge, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiBoiHumerus/pseuds/OiBoiHumerus
Summary: After finally being rid of André's evil spirit, Globox can finally take a break from being subject to being the villains' victim. And yet, he's still being tortured by the memories that he has, the memories that he cannot fully process yet, the memories that haunt him.Takes place after Rayman: Hoodlums Revenge for the Game Boy Advance.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't ship Rayman and Globox. I am merely going off of what I know from Rayman 3 (which I only watch playthroughs for).

Another late night.

After finally being brought back from being a Reflux clone, Globox could finally get a break from everything that was overwhelming him. He could finally sleep, right?

Except there was a problem.

He couldn't sleep.

His mind was racing, viewing all of his memories of everything from the Robopirate invasion to André, from losing his wife and kids all the way down to being stuck in the cellar of a guy who hunted anything and everything for sport. Running from anything that fired bullets and hot lazer orbs, carrying the leader of the dark lums, and experiencing the terrifyingly hallucinogenic effects of the coveted plum juice.

He looked over to his best friend, Rayman, who leaned against another part of the tree. The limbless hero's breathing was gentle, but not shallow, and he stirred occasionally.

Globox assumed that Rayman was in a deep sleep. Even when he wasn't saving the world, Rayman was always busy.

Starting to feel exhausted himself, Globox decided to focus on trying to calm himself down. Memories still flew by in his mind, but he soon decided to let them go by as is, and not worry too much about them.

Eventually, he had fallen asleep.

He was worried, though. Would André come back to haunt his dreams again? Would he become possessed, say mean things, go run off and do evil deeds against his will, as if everything was on repeat?

So far, everything was okay. He was having the usual dream of relaxing in the forest, but then out of nowhere, a Hoodlum snuck up behind him, trying to strangle him with a gun.

For once in his life, he fought back. He forced himself backwards, slamming the Hoodlum against the wall, then started to make a run for it.

Quite unfortunately, he tripped on a tree root while he was running, and face-planted into the ground.

Globox tried to get up, but then a Hoodlum picked him up and pinned him against the tree.

"Surprise, Globox. It's me again."

The first Hoodlum, André.

"Have you nothing to say? Alright then."

Globox watched as André took the gun and hit him in the face with it.

He woke up screaming, backing away from Rayman and the tree and anything that was touching him.

In an instant, Rayman woke up, noticing his best friend's episode.

"Globox? Globox." Rayman scrambled over to Globox, but he kept moving away, desperately trying to escape anything and everything.

Rayman eventually held onto Globox's arm to keep him from moving further away, and potentially hurting himself. Fear and pain were inscribed into Globox's face.

"What happened?"

Globox looked at the ground, his eyes starting to fill with tears.

"Nightmare… André…" His voice wavered. "I really did think he was my son… I cared so much about him, but he just wanted me to be gone… I'M SO STUPID!"

"Hey, no you're not! You were doing the right thing! In fact, if it wasn't for you, the world wouldn't exist right now!"

Tears started streaming from Globox's eyes.

"Okay. C'mon, buddy." Rayman hugged Globox.

Globox welcomed Rayman's embrace, but then he couldn't handle it anymore.

Globox uttered a small cry, which then escalated into sobbing. Everything was so overwhelming to him, and he couldn't even think anymore. All he knew was that he was with Rayman, and everything was going to be okay.

When Globox's crying finally subsided, he was tired again. He looked at Rayman.

Globox wiped his tears away. "Are you okay, Rayman?" he mumbled.

"Am _I_ okay? The big concern should really be _you_ , Globox."

"I'm sorry. I was having a hard time sleeping, but then when I was able to fall asleep, I had a nightmare."

"Hey, we all get nightmares sometimes. You just have to get through it, and don't let it control you. You did the best that you could with Andy, and that's all that matters."

"I just feel so alone…"

"Hey…" Rayman sat down next to Globox. "I'm here, okay?"

Globox nodded with hesitation. "Okay."

"Now try and get some sleep. It helps."

Rayman lay down next to Globox. "You're warm."

"Are you just gonna sap me for my warmth, dude?"

"It's cold. No sun, remember?"

Globox chuckled. He still sounded sad, but he was starting to feel more like himself again.

"Yeah. No sun, no warmth," Globox said. "Good night, Rayman."

"Good night, Globox. Sleep well."

"You too."

All of the noise coming from inside his head had disappeared. The only sounds were a few crickets, some nighttime birds, and the sound of a gentle breeze brushing against branches of trees.

And Globox was calm again.


End file.
